Perfect moment Grif
by blackm00n5
Summary: I plan on this as being a series, one for every RVB character. Then a back story for each. XD Minor romance, extreme fluff Grif meets someone important in his life. rated for language
1. PERFECT MOMENT: Grif's story

**A/N I think I might turn this into a series because I started thinking up back stories for all the characters of Red vs. Blue, and I think I might do each story, then add a second chapter explaining my back story. I really like Grif and Church and I developed their back stories more than anyone's, so I'll start with Grif, and if you like it I'll continue the series.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Red vs. Blue though I wish I did. XD**

We finally left that shit hole of an outpost. After four, FUCKING, years, we left. When we got off the ship, walking off to see all the families and friends and girlfriends and boyfriends, all being bathed in the light of the setting sun, a few people just broke down. Donut being one of them. Grif, he…well….he seemed to act like he wasn't happy, tried to act all nonchalant. But, I could tell the ecstasy inside his head was probably unbearable.

Sarge and Donut both walked off in different directions. I saw my girlfriend, she was talking to a slightly shorter young woman who had long, dark hair that was pulled back. Grif continued walking beside me, making me believe the girl with dark hair had a connection to him. I resisted the urge to run to Kylie, my girlfriend. When I reached her, I pulled her into a hug. She whispered in my ear after a moment.

"Watch." she quietly said, gesturing towards Grif.

So I watched. The girl pulled his face down into a kiss, tears running down her face. His face relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her. She finally pulled away, tightly holding herself to him, her face buried in his chest. Grif rested his head on top of hers, a gentle smile on his face, something I had never seen before. She let out a shuddering sob.

"You came back." She mumbled. He smiled bigger, letting a small 'yeah' escape his lips. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"Cristin?" He asked with a confused expression. But her back was already to him and she was crouched down.

"Baby, do you remember how you always wish to meet Daddy on your birthday?" Cristin asked, still a bit teary. I hear a small "mmhmm"

"Are you ready to get your wish?" At this, a very audible "Yeah!" was heard.

Cristin stepped away, revealing a small girl, about four, standing there. She had a surprisingly slender face for a young girl, and a huge smile that mimicked her mother's perfectly. She had the same nose as Grif, and the same deep green eyes. She had on a pair of jeans, and a red sweater. On top of her head was an old beenie hat, that was much too big for her. Spilling out from under the hat was long, wavy black hair. In her arms she clutched a stuffed rabbit. She took a few steps forward as Grif fell to his knees.

"Hi!" She said excitedly, the huge smile still on her face. Suddenly, the grin faltered and she looked back to Cristin.

"Can we keep him?" She asked, a bit of a begging tone in her voice.

"Yeah. You can." Grif answered. With her smile back on, she flung herself onto Grif, her arms clasping behind his neck. He held her close, looking on the verge of tears.

"I love you Daddy!" She told him.

The words made him break. Tears began to escape his closed eye lids. She cuddled closer to him, her face growing calmer. Kylie looked at me with bright eyes. I smiled to her, then continued to watch Grif and his Daughter. He gave a choked 'I love you too." unable to make it above a whisper. She pulled away from him, still clinging to the rabbit.

"My name is Sara, my favorite color is purple and this is Eddie!" She held out her rabbit to Grif.

"When we go home do you wanna' play with me and Eddie?" She asked. Grif stood up, scooping her in his arms as he did so.

"I'd love to Sara." He answered. Sara wiped off his tears with her sweater sleeve. Cristin stood beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder. She smiled warmly.

"Are you sad Daddy? Is that why you're crying? If you have a boo-boo I can kiss it better!" the little girl rambled, Grif smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine Sara." he told her, smiling bigger at her giggle.

"Let's go home, Dex." Sara said, leaning slightly on him.

"Congratulations, Grif." I said gently. He looked at me with a huge smile.

"See ya', Simmons." He told me, as Cristin handed Kylie a piece of paper. As they walked away, Kylie read it allowed.

_Home~ 765-8967_

_Address~ 57 Marble street_

_Come hang out sometime!_

Under it, Grif had somehow managed to write something in, as I recognized it as his handwriting.

_I want to see how you can be a kiss ass when their isn't someone to be a kiss ass to!_

**A/N Ok, there it is. Most things in the story you don't get will probably be explained in my character back story chapter thing I'll post probably in a day or two. XD If you want me to continue with this as a series, just review and tell me. Or stalk me to find out my number and call me. XD Whichever you rather. Peace out.**


	2. Grif's backstory

**A/N This is Grif's back story, I think I developed his and Church's the most.**

When watching the show, I picked up on a few traits of Grif's that make him a very complex character.

For one thing, he seems to be very smart, but tends to hide it. Most likely because of his laziness. Just some of the things he says and does make it fairly obvious he's smart. So in his back story, I thought of him as to be very smart, but gets bad grades in school because he is too lazy to use even one percent of his smarts.

He also, when is dedicated to something, doesn't slack off on it. When he has an interest in anything, he pays attention and does it right. Which he proved with multiple different actions he took in the series and even some in the PSA's.

Grif actually does not hate Sarge as much as he tries to make it seem. When he does something, but Sarge gives someone else the credit, it upsets him. Simmons is really the only one who ever gives him the credit, support and actual care that he needs, as Donut is too oblivious to what Grif actually needs. And Grif, in one episode, tries to make him feel better by offering to let him insult him.

I've also noticed Grif actually cares for Simmons, even with their constant fighting and insults. In many episodes he tries to make Simmons feel better about something, or tries to help him out in an instance he can't get out of himself. And Simmons returns the favor.

With the addition of Sis, who isn't in this story, I saw that Grif was extremely protective which made me think up that he had a bad childhood. In the back story I developed, I made him a hood boy. (A hood boy being a boy raised in a rough neighborhood.) and in the story, he was with his father when he died in a car crash and soon after his mother left. As he lived in a neighborhood where most people had no parents or were mistreated by their parents, he and Sis where alone in their house. The hood boy theory explaining the beenie hat Sara wore, the hat not being explained as the story was told from Simmons' point of view and he did not know.

When he first met his girlfriend, they didn't like each other. She was with the popular and smart girls, who disliked the hood boys and girls. But they started dating at sixteen when he saved her from an abusive relationship.

Six months before he left for Bloodgulch, Cristin got back a pregnancy test result stating that she was pregnant. She broke down in Grif's arms. The whole ordeal caused Grif to hate himself for putting his eighteen year old girlfriend, who was a year younger than him, through that hell. He promised to her with these exact words:

"As soon as I get back, I'm going to get you're dad's blessing, buy you a ring and ask you to marry me. I'll get down on my knee and all. And I won't make you raise our kid alone."

Another point I made in the back story that wasn't important to the story, but was more of a fun detail, was that Grif was protective of his hat. NOONE touched it, ever. Yet, Cristin wore it more than he did. And after Sara's second birthday, she gave the hat to her, giving her something of her father's to ease her mind.

Later on after the story takes place, Cristin looks at Grif, who had Sara sleeping on his lap and says "How could you hate yourself for giving me this?" And Grif just smiles, holding her closer.


End file.
